wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lorgar
thumb|250px|Lorgar AurelianLorgar '''(noszący przydomki '''Aurelian, lub Urizen) jest Prymarchą, genetycznym ojcem XVII Legionu Adeptus Astartes - Niosących Słowo. Jeszcze jako noworodek, razem ze swoimi dziewiętnastoma braćmi, został wykradziony przez Bogów Chaosu z tajnego laboratorium Imperatora Ludzkości umiejscowionego w Himalajach i rzucony na planetę która później stała się kolebką jego Legionu - Colchis. Każdy z Prymarchów był przedstawieniem cech Imperatora. Jeśli chodzi o wygląd, Lorgar był najwierniejszym odbiciem swego ojca, o rysach twarzy niemal idealnie zbliżonych. Odziedziczył także po nim jego niezwykłą charyzmę i aparycję - zwykli śmiertelnicy widząc go po raz pierwszy wpadali w doprowadzający ich do łez zachwyt. Niezrównany orator, w walce jednak nie był w stanie dorównać żadnemu ze swych braci - jak sam często o sobie mówił, był mówcą i kapłanem, a nie wojownikiem. Niestety, ze względu na to, że Lorgar i jego Legion uważali Imperatora za boga, czego ten sam absolutnie nie chciał, oraz na najmniejszą ilość podbojów Niosących Słowo na Wielkiej Krucjacie, Imperator surowo ukarał Prymarchę i jego synów, co było przyczyną jego późniejszej zdrady. Aurelian i jego Legion byli pierwszymi którzy odwrócili się od władcy Ludzkości i oddali się Mrocznym Potęgom Chaosu, co później rozprzestrzeniło się na inne Legiony i doprowadziło do Herezji Horusa. Historia Zdobycie Colchis Po tym gdy inkubator Lorgara został wykradziony z laboratorium Imperatora pod Himalajami przez Mrocznych Bogów, został rzucony w Osnowę. W ten sposób wylądował na Colchis - palonej bezlitosnym słońcem, pustynnej planecie. Była ona rządzona przez Przymierze - ultrareligijną organizację, która całemu światu narzucała wiarę w cztery bóstwa, zwane zbiorczo Potęgami. Ludzie pokorni, który chylili głowę przed władcami planety i ich bóstwami, mieli zapewnione dobre życie. Jednakże ci którzy w jakiś sposób obrazili bogów lub przymierze, czekał los gorszy - stawali się oni niewolnikami w służbie wiernych, lub byli skazywani na banicję, życie jako nomadzi wśród nieskończonych pustyń Colchis. Tacy ludzie nazywani byli Wyrzutkami. To właśnie jedna z grup Wyrzutków, dowodzona przez człowieka o imieniu Fan Morgal, pewnego razu natknęła się na porzucone na środku pustyni niemowlę. Posiadało fioletowe oczy i skórę w odcieniu złota, swym niezwykłym wyglądem wprawiając grupę nomadów w osłupienie. To właśnie Fan Morgal nadał mu imię Lorgar - było to stare Colchisiańskie imię, w wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczyło ,,przyzywający deszcz". Wyrzutki zabrały ze sobą dziecko i podróżowali z nim pewien czas. Niemowlę z kolei rozwijało się w oszałamiającym tempie i już po kilku tygodniach wyglądał jak przynajmniej kilkuletni chłopak. Fan Morgal i jego ludzie jasno rozumieli, że nie jest to zwykły człowiek, że mają do czynienia z kimś niezwykłym. W końcu pewnego dnia, nomadzi natknęli się na pustyni na inną grupę ludzi. Z daleka, po flagach zdobiących obcą karawanę, poznali że byli to żołnierze Przymierza. Wiedzieli że muszą ukryć przed nimi Lorgara za wszelką cenę. Wbrew temu co jednak myśleli, nie były to siły Przymierza, a grupa wypędzonych z niego ludzi, pod wodzą człowieka o imieniu Kor Phaeron. Został on wygnany z rządzącej Colchis organizacji, gdyż uważał że Przymierze powinno mieć charakter bardziej misjonarski. Mimo wygnania, zgodnie ze swoimi poglądami, kontynuował szerzenie wiary w Potęgi wśród ludów pustyni, pod nadanym sobie przydomkiem Niosącego Słowo. Tym razem padło na nomadów Fan Morgala. Jednakże, w czasie odprawianego przez Kor Phaerona kazania, odkrył on ukrytego w obozie Lorgara. Gdy go ujrzał, wpadł - podobnie jak Wyrzutki - w nagły szok i zdziwienie. Zażądał wyjaśnień od nomadów, kim jest owy chłopiec. Po usłyszeniu historii chłopca, szybko zrozumiał że oto ma przed sobą dar od Potęg, które po latach wygnania w końcu się nad nim zlitowały. Odebrał Lorgara z rąk Wyrzutków aby uczynić go swoim akolitą. Już w tej chwili zaplanował, że pewnego dnia, z pomocą chłopca obali władzę Przymierza, samemu stając na jego czele. By zachować istnienie chłopca w całkowitym sekrecie przed Przymierzem, Niosący Słowo rozkazał swoim ludziom żeby Fan Morgala, jego rodzinę i całą resztę nomadów wyrżnąć do nogi, a obozowisko spalić. Kor Phaeron przyjął Lorgara pod swoje skrzydła, czyniąc go swoim uczniem i akolitą. Bynajmniej, nie oznaczało to dla młodego Prymarchy przyjemnego życia. Kor Phaeron postanowił, że Lorgar w pierwszej kolejności musi nauczyć się pokory, został więc przydzielony do niewolników, będąc wzywany tylko co jakiś czas na nauki. W międzyczasie pobierał też w pewnym sensie nauki od niewolników, którzy widzieli w Lorgarze szansę na uwolnienie - przedstawiali mu swój, przeciwny do tego głoszonego przez Kor Phaerona, pogląd, według którego w oczach Potęg wszyscy ludzie byli równi, na niewolnictwo nie było zatem miejsca. Lorgar był też srogo karany za wszelkie przejawy niesubordynacji - gdy Kor Phaeron odkrył że ciało Prymarchy praktycznie nie pozostawia na sobie śladów biczowania, nakazał swoim ludziom karać go, tłukąc młotami tak długo, jak tylko starczało im na to sił. Prymarcha jednak znosił wszystkie kary pokornie, wierząc że są one wolą Potęg. Mimo to, z czasem między Kor Phaeronem a Lorgarem wytworzyła się silna więź, jak u ojca i syna. Prymarcha zaczął w końcu przerastać swojego mistrza, stając się niezrównanym mówcą, zdolnym zjednać sobie niemal każdego. Niosący Słowo zrozumiał, że lepiej zrobi jeżeli przekaże swój tytuł swojemu uczniowi, samemu będąc drugim w szeregu - dla niego liczyła się władza, a nie uwielbienie ludzi. Lorgar z kolei, pamiętając nauki które pobrał od niewolników, zwrócił im wolność, czyniąc z nich pełnoprawnych członków społeczności. Krótko po tym gdy jego mistrz przekazał mu tytuł Niosącego Słowo, Lorgara zaczęły nawiedzać wizje, w których widział dwie postacie - boską, odzianą w złoty pancerz istotę oraz towarzyszącego mu czerwonoskórego mędrca. Lorgar uznał, że widzi w nich boga, który wkrótce miał nawiedzić Colchis. W ten sposób Prymarcha zaczął odrzucać wyznanie Potęg, a głosić o nadejściu Jedynego, jak go nazwał. Grupa wędrowała dalej przez niezmierzone pustynie planety, gdzie podczas wędrówki Prymarcha nakłaniał do swojej sprawy kolejne grupy nomadów, dzięki jego ogromnej charyzmie nikt nie był w stanie mu się oprzeć. W ten sam sposób, bez wystrzelenia ani jednego pocisku, padały miasta. Lorgar, przemawiając za pomocą głośników, nakłaniał do przejścia na wiarę w Jedynego mieszkańców miast i więzionych tam niewolników, obiecując im wolność. W ten sposób Aurelian zdołał zebrać małą armię, a gdy przybył z nią pod bramy Vharadeshu - najświętszego miasta Przymierza - okazało się, że jego słowo dotarło tam przed nimi. Zamiast oporu, napotkali gorące przywitanie już nawróconych mieszkańców. W ten sposób wyznanie Potęg zostało niemal całkowicie zastąpione wiarą w Jedynego. Podbój reszty świata miał być już kwestią czasu. Lorgar wziął połowę swej armii i ruszył na dalsze podboje, pozostawiając drugą połowę armii w Vharadeshu z Kor Phaeronem na czele. Zaledwie kilka lat zajęło Eklezjaście - bo taki tytuł nosił Prymarcha - podbicie reszty Colchis. On i jego armia zdobywali kolejne miasta, które albo przyjmowały Słowo, albo padały pod siłą Młota. Największym wyzwaniem miało okazać miasto nazwana Gehevarla - zamieszkiwali ją uczeni, którzy otoczyli swój dom polem sztucznej, elektrycznej burzy, która była fortyfikacją praktycznie idealną, gdyż spopielała wszystko i wszystkich którzy ośmielili się w nią wejść. To właśnie wtedy jednak Lorgar po raz pierwszy zdecydował się użyć swoich mocy psionicznych, które uważał jeszcze wtedy za swoje przekleństwo. Siłą swego umysłu utworzył korytarz dla swej armii przez śmiertelny sztorm. Gdy podeszli oni pod mury miasta, zajęło im zaledwie kilkanaście godzin na pokonanie uczonych. W ten sposób, Colchis zostało zjednoczone. Wizje Lorgara po zdobyciu Colchis stały się dużo bardziej wyraźne. Jedyny miał przybyć na ich świat niebawem, mniej więcej w przeciągu roku. Wielka Krucjata W końcu, pewnego dnia, odziany w przepiękny, złoty pancerz bóg przybył na teraz już zjednoczone Colchis i tak jak przepowiedział Eklezjasta, u jego boku stał jednooki, czerwonoskóry mędrzec. Lorgar i wszyscy zgromadzeni tam ludzie natychmiast padli na kolana i oddali mu hołd jako bogu. Ten z kolei przedstawił się jako Imperator i powiedział że żadnym bóstwem nie jest, lecz człowiekiem, wyniesionym Władcą Ludzkości, natomiast Lorgar jego synem. Czerwonoskóry cyklop - wyższy od Imperatora - przedstawił się natomiast jako Magnus, brat Lorgara. Przez następne dni na całej planecie trwały wielkie święta. W międzyczasie Imperator wyjaśnił Lorgarowi co go czeka - miał zabrać go z Colchis na Terrę, gdzie miał zostać zjednoczony ze swym Legionem, Imperialnymi Heroldami. Następnie wraz z nimi ruszyć miał na podbój Galaktyki w imię Imperium. Przed opuszczeniem Colchis Lorgar poprosił swego prawdziwego ojca, by mógł zabrać z sobą Kor Phaerona, który był dla niego jak ojciec przybrany. Imperator zgodził się. Później, by móc żyć dłużej, Kor Phaeron przeszedł mutację jaką poddaje się Astartes. Wiek w którym ją przeprowadzono sprawił że nie otrzymał wszystkich wszczepów i sprawności prawdziwego Kosmicznego Marine, tym niemniej zyskał nieśmiertelność, a inne braki rekompensował sobie noszeniem pancerza Terminator. Czas który Prymarcha spędził w podróży na Terrę, a także ten na kolebce Ludzkości, upłynął na długich rozmowach z Magnusem, który już zawsze miał być Lorgarowi najbliższym z braci. W końcu jednak musieli się rozstać. Magnus wrócił do swojego Tysiąca Synów, Lorgar natomiast przejął dowodzenie nad Imperialnymi Heroldami. Nim jednak jego wyruszyli na Wielką Krucjatę, postanowił zmienić nazwę Legionu - od tej chwili znani mieli być jako Niosący Słowo. Przez około sto lat Niosący Słowo, jako czterdziesta-siódma ekspedycja, podbijali kolejne światy ku chwale Imperium i stojącego na jego czele boga. To właśnie w tym okresie Lorgar napisał Lectico Divinitatus - książkę, która przedstawiała Imperatora jako bóstwo. Rozprzestrzeniła się ona na dużą część Imperium i powstało dzięki niej mnóstwo kultów, które uważały Imperatora za boga. thumb|270px|Lorgar podczas trwania Wielkiej KrucjatyNiosący Słowo sami byli przeświadczeni o boskości ich władcy. Ludność z planet którą podbili - często, dzięki niezwykłemu talentowi oratorskiego ich Prymarchy, bez rozlewu krwi - byli przez Kapelanów Legionu uczeni jedynej właściwej wiary w Boga Imperatora, podczas gdy Legioniści palili świątynie oraz święte pisma. Z chwilą gdy Niosący Słowo opuszczali dany świat, z dawnych wierzeń nie pozostawał ani jeden ślad, a ich wyznawcy byli albo martwi, albo nawróceni. Pozostała ludność czciła Imperatora jak boga, miasta z kolei wypełniały świątynie i posągi postawione ku jego chwale. Sam Imperator nie był jednak zadowolony. Z trudem tolerował wierzenia Niosących Słowo, ponadto mimo ich rozmiarów - synowie Lorgara byli jednym z największych Legionów, zaraz za Wilkami Luny lub Ultramarines - ich postęp był, w porównaniu do reszty ekspedycji, ślamazarny. Nawracanie populacji było procesem czasochłonnym i chociaż sprawiało to, że światy przez nich zdobyte były całkowicie Imperatorowi oddane, to tam gdzie inne Legiony w podobnym czasie zdołały zdobyć dziesiątki planet, Niosący Słowo mieli na koncie zaledwie kilkanaście. Pewnego dnia w cierpliwość Imperatora wreszcie się wyczerpała. Zdecydował ukarać Niosących Słowo. Na planecie Czterdzieści-Siedem Dziesięć - dziesiątej planecie podbitej przez czterdziestą-siódmą ekspedycję - znanej jako Khur, znajdowało się miasto Monarchia. Było ono największym osiągnięciem Lorgara, owe wspaniałe miasto było jedną wielką świątynią poświęconą Imperatorowi, a jego mieszkańcy całkowicie mu oddani jako bogu. Dla Władcy Ludzkości była to jednakże stolica ciemnoty i zabobonów, których nienawidził. Oczywiście, Imperator nie zdecydował się wymierzyć kary osobiście. Do tego celu wybrał Roboute Guillimana oraz kontyngent Ultramarines. Towarzyszyć mu miała grupa dwudziestu Adeptus Custodes a także Malcador Pieczętnik. Ultramarines ze swoim Prymarchą, oddział Custodes oraz Malcador ruszyli więc w stronę Khur. Gdy przybyli na miejsce, synowie Guillimana udali się wprost na Monarchię. Mieszkańcy miasta powitali ich z radością, będąc przekonani że oto po wielu dekadach na planetę wrócili szarzy aniołowie, jak postrzegani byli Niosący Słowo. Szybko jednak zrozumieli, jak bardzo się mylili, byli oto bowiem anioły fałszywe, opancerzone na niebiesko. Przedstawili oni mieszkańcom następujące ultimatum - mieli opuścić miasto w ciągu siedmiu dni. Niedostosowanie się do polecenia, lub stawianie oporu oznaczać miało śmierć. Zszokowani mieszkańcy miasta zaczęli protestować, co skończyło się dla wielu z nich tragicznie. Gdy nadszedł siódmy dzień, mieszkańcy Monarchii którzy przeżyli i uciekli, byli skazani na oglądanie destrukcji ich ukochanego miasta. Baterie okrętów Ultramarines zbombardowały je, pozostawiając po nim zaledwie pył i szkło. Gdy dzieło zniszczenia było gotowe, Ultramarines pozostało jedynie czekanie na Niosących Słowo, którzy ostatniego dnia zostali wezwani przez mieszkańców Monarchii - wcześniej ich komunikacja była blokowana. Sygnał głosił że zostali zaatakowani przez XIII Legion, będący w służbie Imperatora. Niosący Słowo, nie do końca rozumiejąc o co chodzi, popędzili w stronę Khur przez Osnowę, chcąc jak najszybciej uzyskać odpowiedzi. W BUDOWIE Źródła *''Gav Thorpe - Lorgar: Bearer of the Word'' *''Aaron Dembski Bowden - The First Heretic'' *''Aaron Dembski Bowden - Aurelian'' *''Aaron Dembski Bowden - Betrayer'' Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Niosący Słowo Kategoria:Prymarchowie